Red
by MarilynFadel
Summary: When Aria Williams is forced to move to the one and only Mystic Falls she wasn't expecting to end up knee deep in everything vampire. Or to be charged with facing her own demons. A/U Somewhat follows storyline. Stefan/OC Friendship Damon/OC ?


**_Hey guys! ok, this is my first fanfic_** _**so go easy on me. If you have any tips for my story feel free to review. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my lovely non tvd characters**_

* * *

I woke to the sweet sound of Taylor Swift's "Love Story" playing on my radio and smiled to myself.

I'm not going to lie. Total Swiftie.

I stretched my stiff limbs and looked over at the time, 10:38. Great, I over slept. No surprise there.

I shook the plush white comforter off my body and slowly willed myself to get out of bed. I guess my muscles were still sore from my hike in the woods yesterday. I really didn't need this today. I was supposed to be downstairs helping my dad load our stuff in to the U- Haul, about 2 hours ago.

I pulled my dark red hair in to a quick bun and ran in to the bathroom to brush my teeth, studiously maneuvering around they boxes that littered the floor. After I was done I exchanged my polka-dot pajamas (Yeah, I know. I'm awesome) for a pair of old jeans, a T-Shirt and my trusty grey converse. I stopped my rushing to look over my room. Aside from the few boxes lying in the corner by my closet and my bed, the room was completely vacant. It almost hurt to look at the empty space that used to be my home. My eyes slid across the bare walls where my poster of Twilight once was and the picture of my mom and me at the beach that one summer that hung above my bed. I was going to miss this room. It held a lot of memories. This is the place where I got my first guitar and sat in here for hours at a time, just playing it. This is the place where I wrote my first song and experienced my first turn.

To say I was reluctant to leave was an understatement.

When my dad first told me we were moving, I laughed in his face. The whole idea of moving away from this place was completely ridiculous to me. I had lived here 17 years, my whole life. I was pretty sure this was just some joke until I realized I was the only one laughing. That's when things started to go down hill. I was furious. I don't want to go in to too much detail, but I said some things that I didn't mean and he said some things that he didn't mean. It ended up with us sitting on the couch with 3 tubs of ice cream, watching all of my dad's favorite movies like nothing happened. But that's how me and my dad work. We fight like animals, but in the end it's just us and some ice cream.

"Honey! You up?" I shook away my thoughts at the sound of my dad's warm voice and walked out of my bedroom. Now was not the time to have a major break down.

I walked in to the kitchen to find my dad sitting at the island with a platter of heaven in front of him.

"Hey dad. Did you save me some?"

"Would I have seen the next day if I hadn't?" He said with a chuckle. But somehow I think he was serious.

I just laughed and grinned at him before I stole the piece of bacon from his hand and said with a breathless voice, "We can only hope"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, while you were snoozing I loaded up the U-Haul. We are going to leave shortly so you should go upstairs and finish packing your things."

I sighed, did we really have to go so soon?

He pointed a finger at me before he put on a stern voice and said, "Ah, ah, ah, none of that. The new job starts on Monday and if we are going to have time to unpack our stuff in to the new house we are going to need to leave soon"

Oh, yeah, that's right. My dad is a police officer and he just got transferred over to a different police department because of some weird animal attacks going on in the area. So now we are moving to Nowheresville, Virginia. Home of the human-eating bunnies.

Yippee. (And if you didn't here the sarcasm in that sentence, trust me. There was a lot)

I turned and walked upstairs, trying to ignore the pit in my stomach. Obeying my father's wishes, I packed up the rest of my room and made sure to double check that I have everything. Seeing that nothing was amiss I grabbed my suitcase and some of the smaller boxes and walked out of my room, out of my house.

As our car pulled out of the driveway I gave the house a silent goodbye.

My name is Aria Williams and sometimes change is good.

_**And there it is people. Am I off to a good start? Again, please don't hesitate to tell me what you think I should improve on. Thanks**_


End file.
